Unfaithful
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Lily is being unfaithful to her boyfriend Harry and struggles with the guilt. One shot!


**For the past couple of days I've been writing this because it was just demanding to be written! I hope you all enjoy! *based loosely on Rihanna's song 'Unfaithful'***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Smith. I wish I did, but I didn't. I don't own Nattie Neidhart either. Or Derrick Bateman (I love his curls). I do, however, own Lily-Rose and Jorjah. :D**

* * *

I pressed a kiss to the top of my daughter's head and looked down at her cherubic face as she slept. Baby Jorjah, named after her Aunty (with different spelling), was a spitting image of her Daddy. I walked out of her room and went into the bathroom. I could feel the guilt building in me as I turned my hair straightener on. I was hurting my entire family by doing this, and I absolutely regretted it. I couldn't stop myself now; I had fallen in too deep. The spell that Michael Hutter, known to professional wrestling fans as Derrick Bateman, had over me was unbelievable. And through this, I was hurting my long term boyfriend and the father of Baby Jorjah, Harry Smith. I knew I didn't love Michael, but I definitely loved Harry. Yet, I was hurting him.

I had started... cheating... on Harry halfway through my pregnancy. I hadn't expected it and neither had Harry. He knew what was going on but he never admitted it.

I wanted to stop what I was doing... I really did. I didn't want to hurt Harry any more than I already had. One day, I was going to push him over the edge. Something that I was hoping and praying wouldn't happen.

As I put the finishing touches to my hair, Harry came strolling into the bathroom. We were both silent and I could feel his eyes devouring my body. I was getting ready to go out with Michael, and he knew that full well, especially due to the fact I was wearing a black, figure-hugging dress that came down to mid-thigh. As I finished my hair, Harry pushed off of the counter and slowly made his way over to me. He placed his hands on either side of my waist and I turned to face him, allowing a soft sigh to escape my lips.

"You gonna be out late Lily?" He asked. I could hear the reluctance in his voice and I looked up into my long-term boyfriend's eyes. I could see the pain and hurt in them. After all, he knew that I was in love with and happy spending time with a guy that wasn't him. I reached up and cupped his cheek softly with my palm, allowing him to tilt his head into the gesture. He moved forward and gently pressed his lips against my cheek.

"I won't be long Harry, I'm just hanging with some of the girls," I said. A lie and we both knew it. Harry nodded and kissed my forehead before backing back.

"Stay safe," He said. I nodded and left the bathroom.

* * *

I slid my heels on while sitting on the bed and stood up. I walked back over to the bathroom and stood in the doorway.

"You just want to let me out instead of me taking keys and stuff? You'll be up when I come back home right?" I asked. He nodded his head and I frowned when I realised that he was avoiding eye contact.

"I'm going now," I said softly. Harry followed me out and I stood on the porch, turning to face my man, the father of my baby girl.

"I'll see you later Harry," I said. He nodded and went to shut the door but I placed my hand on it, stepping back inside the house for a short moment. Harry opened the door again and I placed my hand on his chest. He looked down at my hand for a moment before looking up into my eyes.

"Just stay here tonight," He said huskily. A sign that he was upset and I knew he was pleading with me. How could I not grant him that one thing? I ruffled my hair and pressed my lips together.

"I'll be back before you know it," I said. Harry closed his eyes and I took the opportunity to reach up and press my lips against his softly. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I love you," He murmured.

"I gotta go... I'm gonna be late," I said, before turning and leaving my family. I slid into my car and drove out of the driveway, not even attempting to look back at the door where I knew that Harry was standing.

* * *

When I arrived at Michael's, I knew what I had to do. I got out of the car and smoothed my dress down. My phone started ringing and I pulled it out to see that it was Nattie, Harry's cousin.

"Hello," I said softly.

"You're killing him you know?" She said.

"I... I know," I said, sighing softly.

"Why are you doing this to him? Harry doesn't deserve this, Harry is a sweetheart. What about Jorjah, Lil?" Nattie said.

"Jorjah's not involved in this," I murmured.

"No but she will be eventually. You are splitting your family up!" Natalie said. I burst into tears and started sobbing.

"I know Nattie, I know! I don't want to do this anymore, I don't!" I cried.

"Then why are you?" Nattie asked softly.

"I don't know anymore," I replied, shaking my head. The front door opened and Michael came out.

"Nattie, I've gotta go," I said softly. I hung the phone up and Michael smirked.

"Hey baby," He said. I shook my head and walked inside, Michael following after me.

As we walked into the bedroom, I sat down and looked down at the floor. Michael sat next to me and sighed.

"Lily, do you love me?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded my head softly.

"Do you want to?" He said. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," I whispered. Michael nodded his head and held his hand out. I took it and we slowly interlaced our fingers. The guilt seeped through my body and I looked down at my phone. A picture of Harry holding our baby close to his chest and he was looking down at her with so much love. Michael slowly lifted my head and smiled softly at me.

"You don't love me," Michael said.

"Yes I do, and I hate how wrong it is!" I cried, smacking his chest.

"Lily, come with me for a second," He said. I nodded and followed him. He took me to the car and I frowned.

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just get in," He said. I nodded and we got in. He started driving and I looked over at him.

"Harry trusts you, doesn't he?" Michael asked. I nodded my head and bit my lip.

"And he knows that you've been sleeping with me?" He said.

"Yeah" I said again and turned to look at him, his dark curls bouncing as he nodded his head.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Lily, I'm taking you home. You know that Harry doesn't deserve this and I know you don't love me. It's just lust. Do you want to keep doing this to him?" Michael asked. I shook my head and looked down at my legs. Michael was right, as was Nattie. I was killing Harry by doing this. I didn't want to be the reason why he died. Michael pulled up out the front of my house and smiled as we got out of the car.

"How are you getting home?" I asked him, rubbing my arm.

"I'll call a cab. I'll see you around Lily. Look after your family. Be happy again, stop thinking you love me. It's Harry, it's always been Harry." He said before walking off. I felt the tears start again and I realised he was right. It would **always **be Harry.

I knocked on the door softly and I could hear my baby girl screaming from inside the house. The door opened and Harry was standing there, shirtless with our baby girl in his arms.

"What are you doing back so soon?" He asked softly. I continued crying and he pulled me into his arms.

"Let's go to bed," He said. We walked into the bedroom and lay on the bed. Harry laid Jorjah in the middle of us and reached across her to rub my arm. I smiled softly

"Are you alright?" He asked. I shook my head and our eyes locked. Everything he needed to know was shown to him through my eyes and I watched as his eyes fluttered shut and opened again. He sat up straight and I followed suit, lifting Jorjah into my arms to settle her down.

* * *

"It's done?" He murmured. I was shocked, he finally acknowledged it.

"It's done; you're the only one I need. I see that now," I replied.

As soon as I said that, Harry smiled. I smiled back at him and he leant forward to wipe the tears from my face.

"I love you so much," He whispered. I smiled and leant forward to kiss him. When I pulled back, I gave him a small smile.

"I love you Harry," I said softly. He nodded and kissed me again before pulling me into his lap and hugging both me and Jorjah.

Harry was where I belonged. I don't even know how I could have even ignored that. He was perfect for me. No one else could even compare yet I'd gone out looking.

Only to realise I was happy right where I was and I could do no better than Harry Smith.

* * *

**So there you have it! What did you guys think? Please review :)**


End file.
